Earth
By far the most ‘modern’ and grounded of the realms: Earth is a relatively peaceful place primarily dominated by humans. though a few Anthromorphs aren’t all that uncommon. The peace is maintained by Sonic and his allies' as they attempt to save the world from various threats, primarily the evil genius Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Robotnik's aim is to rule the world; to achieve this, he usually attempts to destroy Sonic and to acquire the powerful Chaos Emeralds. Origin Bonus Personal Power Up : Due to the capsule technology unique to Earth: denizens from the blue marble have the ability to utilize the technology by carrying an energy shield on them. Once per thread, the user can activate this capsule freeing the energy shield. This shield can nullify the damage of a single attack before being shattered. History : At some point in ancient history; the trait that allowed the apes to evolve in such a way that humans were the end result had by chance spread to that of other animals, even beyond mammals-- going so far as to affect insects and marine life thereby resulting in what the world would come to know as Anthromorphs. These strange mutants coexisted harmoniously with the humans until one fateful day in ancient history. : The Echidna tribe, empowered by the chaos emeralds, separated from the other tribes and abused their gifts to the point that the ‘god’ Chaos flooded the world as a form of righteous recompense. Hundreds of years later: civilization had grown and the legends and origins of the various tribes faded into legend. In that time, technology had advanced to the point that people had managed to reach the stars. : In doing so however, they ended up encountering an alien species known as the ‘Black Arms’ prompting the world’s top scientists to form a counter to this vile creature. In their efforts they unearthed the chaos emeralds and started working on an ultimate lifeform. The rediscovery of the Chaos Emeralds however: would inspire further evil later down the line. A new age of heroes would have to rise to stop it. Culture : “Modern Day Earth but with Anthromorphs and sometimes flying cars or giant robots or aliens or mobius strips… You know what? It’s not very much like modern day Earth at all, whoops!” - Sonic Major Players : The Sega Canon incorporates all the mainline game’s plots and the characters from each of them. The Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, etc from this canon are basically the ‘default’ as seen in the Adventure games and beyond. Characters from pocket dimensions such as Blaze, Silver, and Marine can still exist on Earth as well (during the ‘Great Merge’ they would have fused with Earth anyway) Even Sonic X characters could justifiably come from this Canon. Sonic : The true blue hero in all his glory. He is as carefree as he is fast and has been on plenty of adventures to solidify himself as a champion for the people. From stopping ancient gods threatening to consume the world to popping badniks and saving critters, Sonic faces any challenge with a smile. Tails : The world’s youngest inventor with an IQ that rivals even the great Dr.Eggman. Tails is Sonic’s oldest friend and most dependable partner. Through thick and thin the duo of Sonic and Tails have put their heads together to overcome just about anything. While often times Tails tends to doubt himself and his ability to stand alone he is always encouraged by Sonic to do great things. Knuckles : The supposedly last of an ancient and mystic line of Echidnas: Knuckles is the stalwart protector of Angel Island and the master emerald. Though he can be a little gullible and easily deceived: Knuckles ‘ immense strength and deep connection with the mystic emeralds make him an ideal guardian. Despite his duties to protect his island, he is a dependable friend and has worked with Sonic to save the world numerous times so far. Amy Rose : The self proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog: Amy Rose has defied expectations and has become a bit of a hero in her own right. While she is moody and unpredictable, she is a devoted friend and one that often first sees the true good buried in people’s hearts. Those she deems wicked better watch out though or they will meet the business end of her terrifying Piko-Piko Hammer. Shadow : A mysterious black hedgehog with a checkered past and a bad attitude. Shadow is a sullen speedster who often operates on his best interests first and foremost. He has incredible speed and a strong connection to chaos energy. Is he a hero or a villain? Only time will tell. Rouge : The self proclaimed owner of all the world’s gems. Rouge the Bat is the greatest jewel thief on the planet, even going so far as to break into G.U.N.’s Base to steal Chaos Emeralds when contracted by Dr. Eggman. Often tagging along with shadow and E-123 Omega as Team Dark. Dr. Eggman : He is the Eggman. He’s the man with the plan. The Epitome of Scientific Genius. He is as intelligent as he is evil, and considering the numerous plots to rule or destroy the earth, that is quite a lot. A master robotics builder, as well as a Master Tactician. Taken Canons : Shadow the Hedgehog : Maria Robotnik : Miles "Tails" Prower Category:Plot and Lore